The Pirate Kid
The Pirate Kid is the 7th Installment in the Disney Kids Franchise as well as the Caroline Movies. It was released in April 1 2006 Plot From the world of “ZOOM” comes “The Pirate Kid,” a swashbuckling new adventure about Zarina (voice of Christina Hendricks), a smart and ambitious dust-keeper kid who’s captivated by Blue Pixie Dust and its endless possibilities. When Zarina’s wild ideas get her into trouble, she flees Pixie Hollow and joins forces with the scheming pirates of Skull Rock, who make her captain of their ship. Caroline (voice of Caroline Botelho) and her friends must embark on an epic adventure to find Zarina, and together they go sword-to-sword with the band of pirates led by a cabin boy named James (voice of Tom Hiddleston), who’ll soon be known as Ray Macmore himself. With laughter, heart, magic and thrills, “The Pirate Kid” sets sail April 1, 2006. Staff Executive Producer Kate Taylor Series Producer Kathleen Shugrue Director Bob Comiskey Supervising Producer Paul Serafini Content Producer Marcy Gunther Science Producer Marisa Wolsky Senior Editor Arnie Harchik Project Director Lisa A. Jones Business Manager Maureen Henehan Production Coordinator Arelitsa Kazakos Associate Producers Eric Handler Jessica Rueter Andrews Assistant Director Christopher Hastings Production Manager Peter Villa Art Direction Elles Gianocostas Designer Peter Lyons Original Music Manic Moose Additional Music Steve D'Angelo Terry Tompkins Dave Trusz for Eggplant Productions Inc. Animation Bruce Walker FableVision Studios Lighting Director Chuck Eldridge Technical Director Dean Raymond Floor Director Beth Cosentino Camera Operators Jeff Gentile Mark C. Helton Stephen McCarthy Michael Tivey Audio Christopher Allan Assistant Lighting Director Wayne Simpson Audio 2 Jeffrey Briggette Video David Elinoff VTR Tom Pugh Grip Brendan Keefe Scenics Coburn Bennett Benjamin W. Mayerson Production Design Production Design Group John Murphy, Jr. Costume Designer Parrish Kennington Choreographer Wyatt "Mo'gee" Jackson Props Lisa Shaftel Prop Assistants Jennifer Marbury Lisa Nagid Segment Editors Shady Hartshorne Maureen Keleher Assistant Editor Ryan Hodson Post Audio Mix Dan Lesiw Science & Math Content Manager Yasameen Sharif Drama Coach Maggie Steig Script Coordinator Jenna Goodearl Script Production Assistants Betsy Gartrell Devon Tutak Production Assistants Stacey Babb Karen Nelson Make-Up Jeri La Shay Joe Rossi Hair Jill Robitaille Researcher Amy Podolsky Food Consultant Brett Frechette Nurse Toni Jackson Cast Coordinator Eric Williams Mail Screener Katie Murphy Casting Nancy Doyle Science Content Director Robert V. Lange, Ph. D. Math Content Director Andee Rubin, M.S. Outreach Susan Buckey Amy Hubbard Jenny Lisle Ellen Robinson Thea Sahr Promotion Susan Barrett Amy Kunen Zall Tracy Patterson Tsering Yangzom Station Relations Julie Baker Legal Barbara Cecchini Elaine Coolbrith Jay Fialkov Janice Flood Nike Okediji Cast * Christina Hendricks as Zarina * Ishiro Honda as James * Julie Baker as Crocky Appearances Pixie Hollow Kids * Tomoyuki Tanaka as Fawn * Hiroshi Miyagawa as Rosetta * Caroline Botelho as Herself * Hajime Koizumi as Silvermist * Ryohei Fujii as Iridessa * Eiji Tsuburaya as Vidia Gallery Baby mozart.jpg Baby-einstein-baby-van-gogh-dvd.jpg Soundtrack Main Article: The Pirate Kid (Soundtrack) Alenarte Titles Theatrical Releases * USA- 2006 U.S Release Rotten Tomatoes Rating When The Pirate Kid was released in 2006, the Rotten Tomatoes Rating was 89% Positive, like all Movies in the Caroline ''Series Reception 'The Pirate Kid 'is most known for introducing James to be Ray from Season 2 of ''ZOOM Video Releases Trivia Refrences This is a list of references for The Pirate Kid. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Disney Category:2006 Category:Caroline Movies Category:Disney Kids Franchise